You don't really know me
by LogicalGoth
Summary: Everyone thinks robin is sweet & innocent What if that was just a cover? A mask to protect herself because of everything she has gone through But now her past is back to haunt her & all that she has kept hidden is exposed What will happen?A&R R
1. Chapter 1

AN:Sorry for the mis use of grammar that there might be and anything else like caps or punctuation. Also please review and tell me if you like it. I have two more stories posted so if you like Prince of tennis or scryed check them out. As a warning this story is partially in an alternate universe you can't really tell but still. Also the characters are out of mood especially Amon and Robin. Note that in this stroy Robin didn't grow up in a monastery. She suffered a lot of loss in her life. This story is going to be a cross oer with most if not all the shows i watch but i promise even with all this it is going to be a on the edge of your seat whats going to happen juicy detailed story. I really hope you like it, but no flames. Don't say i have to change things around because i got so many negative comments on another story that i took it down cuz no one liked it. and they said i should change practically everything. Help me out by giving me opinions on what you think the next chapter should be like, that way i can improve it to your liking. Thanks. LogicalGoth.

* * *

Robin sat at the desk in the middle of the dark room. It was well past midnight but she didn't sleep. To tell you the truth can't even

remember the last time she slept. It must have been at the very least 2 months ago. She laughed at herself in the dark, momentarily losing

control of her fires and lighting a candle hung on the wall. She looked at the clock and sighed. She had to be at work in three hours. At

the thought of work, she cringed, especially at the thought of having to face Amon. Amon… that name brought tears to her eyes. She

wiped them away muttering "good for nothing cold hearted bastard." After another fifteen minutes trying to find something to make her

even remotely tired, she gave up.

Robin got up from the cozy chair that used to be her father's and stretched. She walked to the secret entrance behind the bookcase

that lead back to her room. Looking around to make sure everything was in place before stepping through the passage and into the maze

like hallways that lead to the master bedroom. It was a twenty minute walk in the morning, at night it was a forty minute one. She didn't

mind though she liked the silence and the solitude it brought with it, it was comforting. Stepping into the hall way she realized she must

have taken a wrong turn while lost in thought. Robin had ended up in the guest wing. She looked the in the other direction when she

passed her partner's room. It was painful enough having to see him everyday with you ex, but when you are their partner it makes things

so much worse. 'Look at Alex's partnership' she thought to herself. It was perfect nothing could ever break their bond, but when Goren

broke things off with her saying he just wanted to be friends and didn't state a reason everything went down hill from there.

She walked down the wing that held all of her brother and sister's rooms including her own. It was the master wing. She looked at

Alex's door and saw a faint light on "she is still awake?" she said softly to herself, and then she heard a soft noise, as if someone was

trying to hold back a sob. And that was when she knew it wasn't that Bobby was Alex's friend that she can get over in time, it was that

Alex had fallen in love with him. She entered the room silently with the intention of comforting her when she saw that Alex had fallen

asleep at her desk. What broke her heart though was when she saw Alex's face, it was tear stained and it still had tears sliding down

leaving a salty trail along her cheek.

Knowing there was nothing she can do to make her suffering go away, Robin picked up Alex laid her on the bed and pulled the

covers over her. Before leaving she took a finale glance at Alex only to see her wrap herself around a bear bobby had given her and

realize that she was wearing one of his shirts. With a sad smile and a flash of pain in her eyes Robin walked out and went straight to her

room.

She flicked on the lights and veered to the walk in closet. She contemplated wearing her usual outfit today but decided against it. 'It's

time for a change' she thinks. With a slight smile she goes to the back of the closet and pulls out a short black leather mini skirt, with a

silver chain to be used as a belt, placing that on the bed she turned back and grabbed a black, strapless shirt with a gold dragon on it

sending out silver flames in the front. After taking out her ankle high black felt boots, she laid on her bed finally falling into a soft sleep.

The next morning Robin woke u to the smell of coffee. She walked into the kitchen to find Alex awake and ready for work with gun

and badge. Confused she question "Hey. I thought you were taking time off so you can deal with… you know." Alex looks up and smile

saying "I was, but we just got a huge case, so they are calling the entire N.Y.P.D to come in on this one. Even Liv is going in for this one.

Also they need someone to be Goren's partner. He asked for a new partner because apparently his new one didn't understand his way

of solving crimes, that and the fact that the guy was slow and was some what afraid of Bobby." "So they asked you to be his partner?"

"Yep they did" "You said yes?! Are you insane after all the pain he has caused you? You plan to work with him?" Alex sighed and

replied "Yes, I am. Please leave it alone. I have already tried to talk myself out of it. Nothing worked. But what can you do. Denying the

heart is as if you were stabbing yourself and twisting the knife, especially if what you are denying is the person you love most."

With that and a wave of the hand she was gone. Robin shook her head and got herself a cup of coffee. She heard the motor of Alex's

black and silver convertible and realized how perfectly it matched with her black pants and silverish, grey top. Realizing it was her turn to

go in to work she grabbed her car keys for the silver and black Lamborghini. She was on the highway about 20minutes later, going 90.

The freeway was clear and the roads slippery with both snow and rain, how she'll never know, but she didn't care she liked the thrill,

something people didn't know about her. While it normally took her an hour to gat to work, it only took her about 40mins. After parking

her car in its hiding spot, she went inside putting on the façade of a sweet and innocent teenaged girl who grew up in a monastery; at the

thought she snorted 'sweet, innocent and growing up in a monastery, what a cover up head quarters came up with.' Stepping out of the

elevator and into the work space she sat down.

She had to do paperwork and realizing she was the only one there except Michael, she realized it was the perfect time. It took her half

an hour to finish and just as she finished closing her final file Amon and his tramp girlfriend entered the room. She got up to get herself a

cup of coffee so that she wouldn't be seen just yet; thinking to herself 'Must have shanked her' all the while muttering "Dumbass

bastard.". With a smirk to Michael who was trying his best to ignore the whore sitting next to him she got up and got coffee for the both

of them.

Returning, to her desk to listen to the music she downloaded on it, she placed a freshly brewed mug of coffee asking with a smile and

in overly sweet obnoxious voice she took from Kate said "three spoons of cream and a palm of sugar right Michael?" With a soft

chuckle he nodded and thanked her returning to doing she really didn't want to know about on his computer. All Kate could do was

glare because technically Robin was still a minor Kate couldn't lay a hand on her because she was an adult. Skimming through a book on

her desk she looked up when a noise emitted from her computer signaling her she has a message. She read what it says and, laughing,

begins to type back…

LogicalGoth: Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2: Let the games begin

_**Robin& Michael Conversation online**_

Computergeek101: Do ju think Papacito (Amon) can hav a bigger stick up his culo then he dos rights now?

Firewitchprincess: Lol. I no think so me amigo. I thinks that mongolico has the biggest stick in the world shoved up his hinny.

Computergeek101: Me think so too. But ju never no tough with Papacito. He can surprise you. lol.

Firewitchprincess: True dat, true dat. Lol.

Computergeek101: Lol. That girl a hoe/ puta. I go ha, ha wen she walks. Parese come un duck. You waddle waddle.

Firewitchprincess: lmao. Me no. Me wonder wat Amon see in her.

Computergeek101: lol. I know.

Firewitchprincess: Lol. Anyway do you want to go out to lunch at Harry's? (A/N: In this story Robin paid Zaizen $300000000 yen, so that Michael can leave the STN-J to stay with her as long as he comes in the morning unless he is sick which then Robin will take care of that. You'll find out more later as the story progresses :D )

Computergeek101: yea sure. Wat time?

Firewitchprincess: how about 12:00/ 12:30?

Gomputergeek101: okay. Well Papacito is coming this way, so I talk to ju later mama.

Firewitchprincess: Lol. K. Ttyl.

( A/N:If you don't understand the translation will be at the bottom. :P)

Robin sighed and leaned back in her chair. By the looks of it Kate wasn't doing anything productive and it seems she is talking crap about everyone else. Annoyed, Robin moved her gaze to the candle next to Kate. It was dark she would have the perfect excuse to light it. Smirking softly she let her lit her eyes ablaze and ignited the candle with a fire larger then necessary, nearly burning Kate. Snickering softly at first she went into full blown laughing along with Michael when she glared at them. In order to get back at Robin Kate went up to Amon grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

Robin instantly stopped laughing. She growled and sent a wave of fire between them just as the others were walking in. Smirking with a hint of mirth in her voice she spoke "You shouldn't do that at work. It's not professional. I thought you would know that by now especially you Amon." The others laughed. Standing up she went to get more coffee in the kitchen when she felt something hit her back, she turned slowly looking at the floor then up at Kate who was smiling, "You shouldn't make fun of you superiors Robin"

Smiling so sweetly back at her that it made the others cringe at how creepy it looked Robin answered back "Well then it's a good thing I was making fun of a whore and an asshole, and not my superiors." Michael was the first to errupt with laughter, followed by Sakaki, then Doujima, and finally Karasuma. Even the Cheif started laughing. Growling in annoyance Kate just stuck out her tounge at them like a child then whipped her head around and went to her desk. Michael is was standing right next to Robin says "What are we in second grade." chuckling softly she shook her head and said "I guess we are." Laughing once more they got back to work.

At twelve Robin and Michael went out to lunce as planned. They went to Harry's where they met up with Amon's twin brother Zachary (My own Character) They looked alike and acted alike except Zachary was nicer and wasn't as gruff. They also didn't have the same personality. Other then that you would think that he was the real Amon. Looking up at him Robin could tell something was wrong."What is the matter you seem tense?" "No it's nothing I just almost ran into Amon, You know we don't get along. That's all." Nodding to him Robin motioned for him to join them. Sitting down inbetween them they all had lunch. "Losing track of time do how much fun they were having Michael and Robin returned to the office a little late, and by the looks of it so were the others. Sitting down at their seprate desk they resumed work.

Within the time everyone came back. The last ones were Amon and Kate (surprise, surprise.) Without looking at him Robin dropped the latest case file with a thud on Amon's desk so that he may read it and go over it. Looking up at Michael and mouthing something up him, he turned to relay the message to the others. Keeping and eye out to see if Amon and Kate were looking she sent a message to both Zachary and Nagira 'LEt THE GAMES BEGIN' Looking up at the others and nodding they shared wicked smiles behind their two fellow hunter back.

(A/N: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin. No matter how much I want to own Amon and his sexiness, or Robin and her ability. Also if I did own them you would see a lot of more Romance between the two and they wouldn't have supposedly died at the end. PLEASE REVIEW :p) The Translartion is at the bottom.

computergeek101:Do you think Papacito(Amon's nickname in Spanish) can have a bigger stick shoved up his ass the he does right not.

Firewitchprincess: Lol I don't think so my friend, I think that idiot/stupid has the biggest stick in the world shoved up hinny/ass.

Computergeek101:Lol. I know but you never know though with Papacito. He can surprise you.

Firewitchprincess: True that, true that. Lol.

Computergeek101: That girl(Kate) is a whore/bitch. I go haha(laugh) when she walks. She looks like a duck. You know how they waddle?

Firewitchprincess: LMAO. (Laughing my ass off) I know. I wonder what Amon sees in her.

Computergeek101: Lol. I know.

Firewitchprincess: Lol. Anyway, you want to go out lunch at Harry's?

Computergeek101: Yea. What time?

Firewitchprincess: How about 12:00/12:30?

Computergeek101: Okay. Well got to go. Papacito is coming talk you later mama (Michael' nickname for Robin when they talk like gringos- spanish people who can't speak spanish all that well.)

Firewitchprincess: Lol. Okay talk to you later...

PLEASE REVIEW. NO FLAMES PLZ ITS MY FIRST WHR STORY.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Sorry It has taken a while to update. I didn't know what to write. This chapter isn't that good in my opinion. I'm sorry. Anyway hope you like. Review please.)

I don't own sadly. Oh well. I do own the story I hope to get published. LOL!!!

Nagira walked into the office not long after, Robin sent him the text message, so that they can all go clubbing. They left to the club and all sat down, as Robin began with the 'discussion' "First thing first, we have to figure out a way to distract them while we put the plans into action." Michael stepped in "I'll take care of that, I'll make up a crackpot story of their being a witch on the loose and send them different places with fake evidence and what not so that you guys have enough time. After a while, when you guys finish getting everything ready, I'll tell him the witch disappeared." Nodding to him, Robing turned to Zachary, "I need you to install this somewhere in his place where he won't see it. Like an air vent. Nagira will distract him as long as he can so that you can do it, I don't know how long he will be able to hold him off so you will need to hurry.I'm going to need you to suck up your pride and talk to Amon. Give him a pat on the back or a hug so that you can attach this tracker to that coat he always has on. It might be tough but I need you to do it for me." With a sigh he agreed. Turning to the other brother she spoke "You need to watch his back. No goofing off. We can't afford a mishap or a mistake. If he gets caught it could lead back to us. We can't have that." "I understand." "I'm serious Nagira, I'm not risking everything so that you can screw it up by playing around. If we get caught we're all screwed, and I'm dead." Okay, I promise I won't goof off." Nodding to him, she sat silently contemplating what to do next, (A/N: Just like me what to do, what to do... HELP. LOL! Back to the story.) Karasuma you are going to help Michael. Follow them make sure they don't go anywhere near where we are. If they do stop them and say Michael needs you back in the office to show you something that can't be sent over the phone, and from there make something up. Don'y use the same ones or they will get suspicious."After receiving a nod from her she turned her attention to Sakaki and Doujima. You guys have the most difficult part of all, but I know you guys can do it. I need you to follow them as discreetly as possible throughout the day. One of you will have to be at Amon's apartment at night and the other at Kate. You have to follow them even when you are assigned a mission. Unless it is from Zaizen himself in which then I'm going to do that. Michael and I will take your places on missions that need to be done, while they are away. Understood?" Both glanced at each other then nodded to her.

After going over everything one more time, they all went out to the dance floor. Robin met up, with two friends of her from Solomon HQ. Snipper and Hiei were her best friends since childhood. Maybe even before that. They went through training together, had gone through the placement test, had stayed close even when she ranked higher then them. When she told them she was being sent to Japan to replace a hunter that had been killed they weren't happy. They even roped Kurama, who is also one of her closest friends but isn't here right now, to help them figure out a way to avoid this. They could't find a way so with heavy hearts they wished her good luck and sought her off. They all saw her with them and were shocked. She was in between them dancing to 'Apple Bottom Jeans' the way it was danced in the video. Nagira turned his head to the entrance and paled.Amon was at the door glaring daggers at where robin was dancing. Nagira had met Hiei and Snipper before. They were nice guys but with tempers that you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end. They unleash their wrath o you if anything happens yo Robin and you have something to do with it, and if you ,yourself hurt Robin... Well lets just say you won't live to see tomorrow, and if you do, they will make your life a living hell if you don't stay away from her.

Not long after meeting them he asked Michael to pull their files. He was amazed at what they saw. Hiei and Snippers file was filled with top notch information. They ranked highest both tied for second place along with some others of Robin's friends only after Robin herself. They even had better scores then Amon and that was saying something, by itself. What was really amazing was that they were two of the main and strongest members of the Elite force of Solomon which meant that you had to be really really good.

Anyway Amon did not look happy. His face said that it was about to kill at the very least Snipper and Hiei. Hopefully he could stop him from doing anything drastic... never mid. Rushing to his brother, who just started an argument with Robin about the way she was dancing. Everyone at the club stopped dancing and looked to where the commotion was. Sakaki and Zachary were beginning to take bets. Most of the guys were taking Amon's side and the girls were on Robin's. by the look on Robin's face this wouldn't last long. getting closer to the conversation he was able to hear the last part of what they were saying.

Robin: Who do you think you are my father?  
Amon: no but while you were here i am technically you guardian and I will not have you dancing with two guys like a whore!!!!

Everyone gasped, and Robin's eyes blazed with flames. "HOW dARE YOU!!! GO TO HELL YOU ASSHOLE!!" With that she slapped him. Turning to Hiei and Snipper she told them to grab their things and meet her outside so that they can follow her to her place. Grabbing Michael she got their things and walked to her red and gold ferrari. With a turn of the key the engine became alive. It's heavenly motor filled the club. Once Robin was sure that the others were following and Amon wasn't she took off into the night. Nagira didn't know whether to knock some sense into Amon or kill him. He opted with the former. Forming a fist he slammed it into his brother's head and walked away. He didn't feel like talking right now. He got into his car and drove off in the direction of Robin's mansion.

When Robin reached the mansion she slammed the door shut.Nearly hitting Michael and the others in the face. She climbed up the stairs past everyone and also slammed the door to her room. Yup, she was furious for sure. Sighing Michael showed everybody to their rooms. Knocking softly before entering Robin's room he found her typing rapidly and angrily on her laptop. Bidding her goodnight he shut the door quietly and went to sleep.

Robin... There were no words to describe how she felt right now. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she let go of some of this anger. Changing cloths she walked to the training room. She was in there for nearly five hours. She went to her room took a quick shower and collapsed on the bed, dreaming of ways to torture Amon.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin woke up before dawn. It was still very early, but she didn't care. Walking out of her walk-in closest, she headed out her bedroom door and into the training room. She trained for half an hour, focusing mainly on her fire powers. Memories from last night flooded her mind, leading her into emotional turmoil as her powers spiralled out of control, nearly hitting Snipper who was just walking in.  
"Hey watch where you're aiming will ya. Unlike Hiei I do burn. Well...easier." Ignoring him, she turned her head to the door where Hiei had walked in moments ago, and was now leaning against the frame with a smirk on his face. "Good, both of you are here. I'm going to need your help torturing Amon. He is going to regret messing with me." Hiei and Snipper nodded and they began to form a plan. 

Robin arrived at the office at five because she was called in for an emergency by Zaizen. She brought Michael, Snipper and Hiei along too. She needed them so she could get back at Amon ... oh and they were also great on the field. The case was supposed to be hard but, since she had Snipper and Hiei there, the three of them were able to grab the witch in under a minute. Amon wasn't even able to keep up.  
Laughing and high fiving each other, they did their little victory dance while all but Amon and Kate watched in amusement. Kate was in la la land and Amon was filled with the desire to kill Hiei and Snipper. Overflowing with annoyance, his limited patience snapped and he screamed "shut the fuck up" before continuing to mull over his hatred.  
"Dude who do you think you are, old man? We can do what ever the hell we want because, if anything, we are your SUPERIOR and that includes Robin. She technically has the power to tell even that guy Zaizen what to do. So back off or we'll make you back off." Snipper shot back. "OOOOOHHH I'm so scared." "Yeah. You better be." Amon didn't have time to reply because Snipper grabbed Hiei and Robin and was promptly walking away. (A/N: Amon's really out of character. I'm sorry. But he has to be the hardest person to write in the entire fanfiction website damnit.)

Amon was fuming. He looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Glaring at anyone and everyone he passed, he strode swiftly to his car, started the engine and drove off. They all met at the office. Robin grabbed some coffee for everyone, but accidently spilled Amon's all over him and his desk. His eye twitched in annoyance. Now he was going to have to rewrite all of it... by memory...by hand...all 99.9 files, which had to be turned in by tomorrow. Apologizing furiously she tried to clean it up but only made things worse. When she was shooed away, she went back to her desk with such a sadistic smile that it made Zaizen glad he wasn't on the recieving end. Sitting at her desk she scanned through the last file she had to do quickly before collecting them all and taking them to the boss. She walked to where Michael was sitting and leaned against him. They shared an unseen look and he signaled for the others to get into their positions.

"Amon...you, Kate, Robin and I have a mission we have to work on." Michael said. Nodding to him, both Amon and Kate got up to leave, with Robin and himself in tow. Discreetly nodding at the others, signalling the start of the first phase of the plan. Michael faked another case and said that he and Robin would go after that one. From their position back at the office he sent out information to all the members of their liitle plan and said to be careful and to keep an eye out for the two. He kept sending Amon and Kate wrong directions and information. Both laughed as they watched the two 'best' hunters go round and round in pointless circles, only to come up with big fat levels of nothing.  
Clutching at her stomach from laughing so hard, Robin only had one coherent thought running through her mind ... 'it's time for phase two'...!!

A/N: Okay people. Sorry it was so short, and that it didn't have more Amon torturing, but I was having a severe case of writers block. There will be more torture in future chapters I promise. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. The next chapter most likely won't be out for the next two weeks because I have a lot to deal with at school. Sorry this probably isn't one of the better chapters. I think this is the worst. If I have time I will rewrite it. Promise. A special thanks goes out to _**FIRE19**_!!!! Thanks for agreeing to be  
my beta. You have made my chapter all the better!! Read and Review Please and Thanks again!!!!


End file.
